1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a saddle-ride type vehicle with a horn.
2. Description of Background Art
A technique for adjusting the sound pressure of a horn producing a warning sound has been suggested for a saddle-ride type vehicle. See, for example, JP-A No. H11-263264 (FIG. 4) and JP-A No. 2012-162228 (FIG. 6).
As shown in FIG. 4 of JP-A No. H11-263264, in a saddle-ride type vehicle, such as a motorcycle, lower pipes (18) (The numerals in parentheses indicate the numerals referred to in JP-A No. H11-263264. The same shall apply hereinafter.) extends downwardly from a head pipe (16). A horn (15) is placed between the lower pipes (18). A horn cover (53) for adjusting the sound pressure of the horn (15) is placed forward of the horn (15).
As shown in FIG. 6 of JP-A No. 2012-162228, a speaker (64) and a louver (61) adjusting the direction of the sound produced by the speaker (64) are provided in an upper chamber (60) of a vehicle headlamp device (29).
In this manner, a cover or a louver for adjusting the magnitude or the direction of sound pressure is placed in front of the horn in the embodiments disclosed in JP-A No. H11-263264 and JP-A No. 2012-162228.
Essentially, the cover or the like is not desirably placed in front of the horn in order to provide a predetermined sound pressure with ease. However, if the cover or the like is not placed on front of the horn, the horn catches the flow of air. Because of this, drag or lift is generated to make the flow of air easily exert an influence.
A technique to adequately provide a sound pressure of a horn and also to be less affected by a flow of air is desired.